Benutzer:Sina Winchester
Über mich hey! wie man sich schon denken kann bin ich ein Riesen Fan der Serie Supernatural. ich versuche so viel wie möglich hier zu verbessern oder zu ergänzen um das Wiki auf dem neuesten Stand zu halten. Außerdem schaue ich die Folgen direkt nach Tv Ausstrahlung auf Englisch damit ich immer up to date bin! also wenn sich jemand die Serie nur auf Deutsch ansieht und gerne wissen möchte was noch Passiert dann fragt mich einfach! oder wenn ihr generell irgendwelche fragen zur Serie habt (ich kenne mich ziemlich gut mit der Serie aus) ich helfe gerne!:) meine Lieblingsfolgen * Staffel 1: * Folge3: Tod im Wasser * Folge4: Phantom-reisende * Folge20: der Wunder Colt * Staffel2 * Folge1: Während ich starb * Folge2: Alle lieben Clowns * Folge17: Herz * Folge20: Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte * Folge21: Der Sturm bricht los (1) * Folge22: der Sturm bricht los (2) * Staffel3 * Folge11: Und täglich grüßt.. * Folge14: Ferngespräch * Folge16: Die Zeit läuft ab * Staffel4 * Folge1: Lazarus erhebt sich * Folge6: Gelbfieber * Folge13: Schulzeit * Folge14: Sex und Gewalt * Folge 17: dieses Leben is ätzend * Folge22: Luzifer erhebt sich * Staffel5 * Folge14: Blutiger Valentinstag * Folge21: das ende ist Nah * Folge22: Schwanenlied * Staffel6 * Folge1: Normalität als Exil * Folge2: zwei Jäger und ein Baby * Folge12: Wie man einen Drachen tötet * Folge15: über uns nur der Himmel * Folge22: Der Mann der zu viel Wusste * Staffel7 * Folge4: Zeugin der Anklage * Folge8: Zeit zu heiraten * Folge14: Es... sind schon wieder Clowns * Folge15: Guten morgen, Vietnam * Staffel8 * Folge1: Wo ist Kevin * Folge2: Seelenhandel * Folge23: Opfer * Staffel9 * Folge3: Ich bin kein Engel * Folge8: Endlich wieder Jungfrau * Folge16: Jäger der verlorenen Klinge * Folge23: Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr * Staffel 10 * Folge2: Reichenbach * Folge5: Fan Fiction * Folge7: Girls,Girls,Girls * Folge9: The things we left behind * Folge10: The Hunter Games * Folge11: there's no Place like home * Folge12: About a Boy * Folge16: Paint it Black * ''Staffel 11'' * Folge1: Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire * Folge4: Baby * Folge8: Just My Imagination * Folge9: O Brother, Where Art Thou? * Folge12: Don’t You Forget About Me * Folge14: The Vessel * Folge17: Red Meat * Folge20: Don't Call Me Shurley * Folge21: All in the Family * Folge22: We Happy Few * Folge23: Alpha and Omega Meine LIeblingsschauspieler * Jensen Ackles * Misha Collins * Jared Padalecki * Ian Somerhalder * Leonardo Di Caprio * Holland roden * Daniel Gillies * Jay ryan * Ryan reynolds * etc Lieblingsfilme * Inception * The butterfly effect * Ich bin Nummer 4 * König der Löwen * Ziemlich beste Freunde * Divergent * in Time * 21 und 22 Jump Street * Shutter Island * 21 and over * Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter * Pulse- du bist tot bevor du stirbst * The Maze runner * buried lebend begraben * das leuchten der Stille * still Alice Lieblingsserien * Supernatural(natürlich) * Grey's Anatomy * The Vampire Diaries * The100 * The walking dead * Teen Wolf * Pretty little Liars Seiten die ich erstellt habe * Gnade * Seele * Hester * Staffel 10 * Virgil * Abel * Book of the Damned * The Werther Project * Angel Heart * The Prisoner * Brother's Keeper Lieblingszitate * I believe there is a God, but i'm not sure, he still believes in us -''Dean Winchester'' * Ich bin ein Engel des Herr'n * Schöne dinge fragen nicht nach Aufmerksamkeit -''Shawn O'Connell-'' * Willst du glücklich leben, hasse niemanden, und überlasse die Zukunft Gott -''Johann Wolfgang von Goethe '' * Wenn es um Mord geht sind die Menschen schockiert und interessiert, doch wenn Menschen verhungern drehen sie sich um und essen weiter -''Berke Kaan evcen'' * Manche Menschen drücken nur deshalb ein Auge zu damit sie besser zielen können ''-Billy wilder'' Galerie Dean im Beichtstuhl season 10.jpg Misha-West-supernatural-babies-34359163-498-598.gif 84e49f948648a7690bc32f82f8ae087d.jpg Tumblr inline n9kw3b25fy1qjt6x6.gif Tumblr nlxzmrFDrM1rshqego1 250.gif Tumblr nldcolg3U91tgrwdxo4 250.gif Supernatural Season 10 Background.jpeg tumblr_njmedz9rak1srxjqho1_250.gif|son of a bitch tumblr_njmedz9rak1srxjqho4_250.gif|jensen smile Die bobby Beschwörung.jpg Dean_Winchester_Motivational_by_raefalcon.jpg tumblr_n3jdecG2mZ1qc3d8eo2_500.jpg sn1018-0015.jpg|Castiel und Metatron